1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which provides a hermetic seal. The invention more particularly concerns a connector for the termination of an optical fiber where the connector includes sealing material.
2. Discussion of the Background
Fundamental to the understanding of the universe is the discovery of sub-atomic particles and the forces which bind the sub-atomic particles together to form a nucleus of an atom. In order to separate the sub-atomic particles from each other the nucleus is propelled toward another nucleus, or an ion or neutron at high speeds or is projected toward some other dense object. The energy of the collision overcomes the forces that bind the sub-atomic particles together. Once the binding force has been overcome, the sub-atomic particles are displaced and move at a speed along trajectories that are functions of the mass of the sub-atomic particles and the forces applied to them. Scientists study the trajectories. The trajectories provide clues to the structure of the atom and the forces that keep the atom stable. Such knowledge is believed to shed light on the creation of the universe and in particular the big bang theory of creation.
Careful study and analysis of trajectories of sub-atomic particles can be corrupted by the influences of the measurement devices used to track the sub-atomic particles. The mere presence of the measurement devices can alter the amount of information collected since the mass of the measurement devices can absorb the sub-atomic particles and thus they are not tracked or are partially tracked. Furthermore, the electromagnetic fields created by electrical current flowing through copper cables can influence the trajectories of the sub-atomic particles, thus introducing error into the amount and types of forces being unleashed when the sub-atomic particles scatter. Furthermore, the energy released by the collision may corrupt the electromagnetic electrical signal being transmitted along the copper cable. Another problematic situation occurs when the sub-atomic particles impact elements such as oxygen and nitrogen which exists in the air, the trajectory of the sub-atomic particles are artificially altered rendering the collected data less useful than would otherwise be the case.
Additionally, many of the sub-atomic particles decay and vanish in a very short period of time. As such, the devices sensing the experiment must collect as much data as possible during a short period of time.
In order to reduce the known sources of error, the tests are conducted in a substantial vacuum so as to eliminate the atmospheric elements, small mass measurement devices are employed so as to reduce the effect of mass, and copper cabling has been shielded so as to reduce the impact of electromagnetic interference.
Furthermore, in some applications, copper cabling has been replaced with optical fiber. In such an application, data is transmitted by light along the optical fiber. Transmitting data with light conveyed within a glass fiber instead of electricity conveyed along copper cabling eliminates the effects of electromagnetic interference on the collected data since light travelling in a fiber is not subject to and does not emanate electromagnetic fields as does electricity flowing through copper cables. Additionally, the use of fiber optics allows for high speed data transmission so as to capture as much data as possible during a short time frame. Thus, another source of error is eliminated.
The optical fiber is introduced into the vessel via a feed-through tube. The feed-through tube is a metallic tube welded to the wall of the vessel. The weld provides a permanent hermetic seal at the interface between the vessel and the feed-through tube. However, initially, the optical fiber is metallized. Then a portion of the metallized optical fiber is passed through the feed-through tube and is soldered to the metallic feed-through tube so as to provide a hermetic seal between the optical fiber and the feed-through tube. Thus, the optical fiber is permanently attached to the vessel. Unfortunately, the level of skill required to solder the metallized optical fiber to the feed-through tube is not commonly possessed. Thus, the installation costs are high. Additionally, the permanent attachment of the optical fiber to the feed-through tube makes it difficult to interchange components and to access the interior of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for a hermetic seal between a fiber optic cable and a wall of a detector which is easy to install and uninstall, easy to use, and is inexpensive to produce.
In light of the related art as described above, one of the main objectives of the present invention is to provide a means of data transmission which does not rely on copper cabling. The connector of the invention employs an optical fiber which transmits data with light.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector for optical fibers and devices.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a connector which seals to a surface of a device or chamber.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a connector having a seal which has a body that accepts an MP fiber optic connector.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a connector which eliminates spurious electromagnetic emissions from leaking from the connector.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide a connector which transmits data at high rates of speed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a connector which provides a hermetic seal at both high and low temperatures.
It is another object of the invention to provide a connector which is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is still yet another object of the invention to provide a connector which is able to mount to and seal a vessel, where the vessel is made of a non-magnetic material.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a connector which is easy to assemble in the field.
It is another object of the invention to provide a connector which employs standard parts and features.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector which is small so as to reduce mass.
In one form of the invention a connector is used for mounting to and through a wall of a device. The connector includes a body, an optical fiber, and a sealant. The body includes a surface having an aperture. The optical fiber has a length and a first end and a second end. A portion of the length of the optical fiber being metallized. The optical fiber passes through the aperture of the surface of the body and the metallized portion of the optical fiber is attached to the aperture of the surface of the body so as to form a hermetic seal between the optical fiber and the aperture of the surface of the body. The sealant is located between the body and the surface of the device so as to provide a hermetic seal between the body and the wall of the device when the body is urged toward the wall of the device thus deforming the sealant. The connector allows an optical signal to be transmitted within the optical fiber through the body. The connector, at the first end of the optical fiber, is adapted so as to receive a second optical fiber where the second optical fiber and the optical fiber communicate with each other. The connector, at the second end of the fiber, is adapted so as to receive a third optical fiber where the third optical fiber and the optical fiber communicate with each other. Therefore, the second optical fiber communicates with the third optical fiber.
In another form of the invention a connector is used for mounting to and through a wall of a device. The connector includes a body, an optical fiber, and a sealant. The body includes a surface having an aperture. The optical fiber has a length and a first end and a second end. The optical fiber passes through the aperture of the surface of the body and the optical fiber is attached to the aperture of the surface of the body so as to form a seal between the optical fiber and the aperture of the surface of the body. The sealant is located between the body and the surface of the device so as to provide a hermetic seal between the body and the wall of the device when the body is urged toward the wall of the device thus deforming the sealant. The connector allows an optical signal to be transmitted within the optical fiber through the body. The connector, at the first end of the optical fiber, is adapted so as to receive a second optical fiber where the second optical fiber and the optical fiber communicate with each other. The connector, at the second end of the fiber, is adapted so as to receive a third optical fiber where the third optical fiber and the optical fiber communicate with each other. Therefore, the second optical fiber communicates with the third optical fiber.
In yet another form of the invention a method is disclosed for making the connector. The method includes the steps of metallizing, attaching, adpating, and urging. The step of metallizing inlcudes metallizing a portion of the length of a first optical fiber so as to form a metallized portion, the first optical fiber having a first end and a second. The step of attaching inlcudes attaching the metallized portion of the first optical fiber to an aperture of a body so as to form a first hermetic seal between the first optical fiber and the aperture of the body. One of the steps of adapting includes adapting the connector at the first end of the first optical fiber so as to receive a second optical fiber where the second optical fiber and the first optical fiber are in optical communication. A second step of adapting includes adapting the connector at the second end of the first optical fiber so as to receive a third optical fiber where the third optical fiber and the first optical fiber are in optical communication. The step of urging includes urging the body toward the wall of the device so as to deform a sealant located between the body and the wall of the device thereby forming a second hermetic seal between the body and the wall of the device.
Thus, the invention provides a connector which maintains a hermetic seal and connects with optical fibers. The invention eliminates the electromagnetic interference problems associated with copper cabling. Furthermore, the connector is easy to manufacture and to install and uninstall, and is inexpensive to produce. These and other features of the invention are set forth below.